


Pictures

by alec



Series: Hijack Drabbles [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alec/pseuds/alec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's far too early (or far too late) to have a boyfriend texting you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures

Hiccup reached over, twisting the small knob just below the lightbulb, making the lamp two degrees brighter before the third twist turned it off. His book lay on the nightstand, corner jutting into thin air, with the frayed red ribbon he used as a bookmark dangling limply from between the pages. It had been five minutes since he had put the book away, and -- tucked into bed as he was: cozy and bleary-eyed as his clock flashed 1:39 -- he was ready to gently drift off to sleep.

Moonlight mixed with the glowing aura of the streetlights below still poured in from the large window on the far side of the room, which stayed open during the night and closed during the day; he loved having the light in his room, but the heat it brought with it made the whole apartment too hot. In the soft ambient light, he allowed his fingers to grasp his phone, pressing the power button at the top. The screen flashed into colour and light, the contrast too strong initially for Hiccup's eyes; slowly he opened them, though already he could feel his eyelids rejecting the movement.

Unlocking his phone, Hiccup opened up Facebook, scrolling through his newsfeed as he waited for sleep to come. The words became easier to read as his eyes adjusted to the harsh, pure white light from the mobile. There was nothing of significant interest -- random news clippings; posts of outdated internet memes that some were only just discovering for the first time; vague statuses and even vaguer comments. Hiccup was just looking at Rapunzel's photos that she had uploaded from their trip to the zoo, when the screen dimmed and a text showed in the centre.

**Jack:**   _Hey babe_.

Hiccup read over the text, but before he had a chance to respond, his screen shook again as a second text message arrived.

**Jack:**   _I'm really horny. Send me some nudes._

Hiccup read the text message, before letting out a deep breath.

"Jack are you serious?" He asked, turning his head on the pillow to face the white-haired boy resting just next to him, devilish grin on his face as he tried pointlessly to hide his phone. Hiccup just stared at the boy, eyes lidded from a mixture of exhaustion and unspoken sarcasm, and Jack continued to stare back, the corners of his mouth pulling tighter almost unnoticeably.

The tiredness made his mind lethargic, but before Hiccup was aware what had happened, Jack was on top of him, arms grabbing at his wrists, back arched and arms extended so that Hiccup could see all of the boy. In a frenzy of movement, Jack ripped the thick comforter from where it had been tucked under Hiccup's arms, down to past his knees, and Jack pressed his lower half against Hiccup  _hard_.

Their pyjamas did nothing to hide what Jack was clearly not ashamed of, and Hiccup's mind came to full attention, sleep pushed to the corners of his mind as he could feel an aching hardness pressed into the crevice between his groin and hip. "Oh, I meant every word of what I said, snowflake," Jack purred into Hiccup's ear, and Hiccup let out a soft moan before giving in, raking his fingernails down the sides of Jack's back, pulling him closer so that he could feel _him_ even more.

By the time the night ended, Jack had the pictures he had asked for.


End file.
